


Oretachi no kachi

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Speeches
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Estamos aquí gracias a ti. Si no fuera así probablemente seriamos en las filas de Kai, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hacen los imajin contra quienes luchamos. Pero ahora que hemos llegado aquí no podemos permitirnos de hacer las niñas sentimentales. Tenemos que seguir luchando, y hacerlo juntos.”





	Oretachi no kachi

**Oretachi no kachi**

**(Nuestra victoria)**

Momotaro estaba sentado en una esquina, insólitamente silencioso.

Miraba fuera de la ventanilla, mientras el DenLiner se movía en el tiempo, indiferente a todo lo que los otros estaban haciendo.

Y como ocurría una buena concentración para ignorar los gritos entretenidos de Naomi y Ryuuta, se felicitó con sí mismo.

Ryoutaro también estaba silencioso, pero estaba más normal para él.

El chico nunca había sido lo que dicen un hablador; sólo miraba los otros con una sonrisa, divirtiéndose escuchándolos hablar, y mirándolos pelear también.

Sin embargo, no ese día. Ese día, Ryoutaro no sonreía.

Resistió unos minutos más, Momotaro, antes de ponerse en pie. Golpeó una mano en la mesa, irritado, y luego salió del vagón, escondiéndose en la junta con el siguiente.

No tenía gana de pasar su tiempo con nadie, ni siquiera de mirarlos divertirse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sentía que estaba falleciendo en ese momento, y era un pensamiento que lo atormentaba desde hace días, aun ningún pareciera compartirlo.

Pero, al final, el peso que él tenía que soportar estaba diferente que los otros.

Esa maldita tortuga había llegado allí con engaños, Kintaro para la piedad de Ryoutaro, Ryuuta porque se había impuesto.

Para él, estaba diferente.

Momotaro había elegido a Ryoutaro, había sido el primero a descubrir cuanto particular fuera ese chico, había sido el primero a probar su potencialidad.

A enseñarle como combatir y defenderse, en la eventualidad que llegara un momento como eso, un momento cuando ellos no habrían podido ayudarlo, un momento...

No quería pensarlo, no demasiado.

Aun no fuera dispuesto a admitirlo, era algo que hacía daño.

Suspiró una enésima vez, apoyándose a lado de la salida y siguiendo mirando el árido paisaje afuera, antes de oír las puertas abrirse.

Sobresaltó un poco cuando vio a Ryoutaro, y se giró de la parte opuesta, ignorándolo.

“Momotaro...” murmuró el chico, con su solita voz, ahora desprovisto de la determinación con que había anunciado de no querer más luchar con ellos. “¿Qué estar haciendo?”

“Quién, ¿yo?” preguntó el imajin con indiferencia. “Nada. No tenía gana de estar allá con todos esos idiotas.” explicó, cruzando los brazos al pecho, aún sin dirigir su atención hacia él.

“¿Estás aún enfadado conmigo para lo que he dicho?” le preguntó, cuidado, queriendo evitar otra reprimenda por él.

Momotaro finalmente se decidió a girarse, y se encogió de hombros.

Estaba a punto de mentir otra vez, pero algo en la expresión de Ryoutaro se lo impedí.

Estaba inútil contarle algo diferente de la verdad. Ryoutaro había intentado, y había acabado hiriéndolo.

Quería evitar el mismo resultado.

“Sí.” admitió, suspirando. “Sí, estoy aún enfadado contigo. Y no es para lo que has dicho, de verdad, sólo es porque no tienes éxito de comprender.”

Sacudió la cabeza, deslizando en adelante hasta que no fue sentado en el suelo, mirando un punto enfrente a sí.

“¿Qué hay de comprender? Si aprendiera a combatir sólo, quizás vosotros no desaparecierais. No es justo, es mi culpa para ser incapaz. Pero puedo aprender. Me estás enseñando como hacer, y los otros también están haciendo lo que pueden, no hay necesitad de...”

“¿Ves que no entiendes?” el imajin paró el discurso ansiado de Ryoutaro, levantando de vuelta los ojos, enojado. “Estamos aquí gracias a ti. Si no fuera así probablemente seriamos en las filas de Kai, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que hacen los imajin contra quienes luchamos. Pero ahora que hemos llegado aquí no podemos permitirnos de hacer las niñas sentimentales. Tenemos que seguir luchando, y hacerlo juntos.” bofó, poniéndose en pie. “Lo sé, hay demasiado que no entiendes, y prefieres seguir viviendo en tu mundo dorado porque todo es más simple de esa manera. Pero, ¿Cómo dicen esos estúpidos humanos? No todo lo que brilla es oro. Ahora puedes parecerte la mejor solución, pero cuando no iras a tener éxito de ganar con Kai porque nosotros no seremos allí para ayudarte, ¿Qué haremos? Sin ti somos inútiles, Ryoutaro.” respiró hondo, riendo bajo. “Es como dice ese Kuma-yarou. Vive como si fuera a morir mañana. No pensar en lo que va a pasar _después_. Ahora estamos juntos, y los cuatro queremos seguir luchando contigo. En lo que va a pasar al final, vamos a pensarlo luego.” terminó, bastante orgulloso de su discurso.

Vio la expresión triste de Ryoutaro, y él también estaba triste para la perspectiva de poder desaparecer, que esa fuera su última batalla junto al chico.

Pero creía en lo que acababa de decirle, y creía que tuviera la posibilidad de vencer a Kai, y reconstruir la normalidad del mundo.

No solo, nunca podía hacerlo solo, ni iban a dejar que lo hiciera.

Aún en eso, no mentía: si le hubiera ocurrido algo, toda su existencia, la de Urataro, Kintaro y Ryuuta, no habría tenido significado.

Ryoutaro asintió tímidamente, pero parecía determinado.

“Pues, vamos a vencer a Kai.” dijo, teniendo éxito de sonreís. “Juntos.”

“Juntos, Ryoutaro.” subrayó el imajin, y tuvo que impedirse de añadir otro, porque sentía de estar a punto de conmoverse, ¿y qué habría significado para su imagen de duro?

Suspiró, más sereno, volviendo con él en el vagón.

Podía imaginárselo perfectamente.

Ryoutaro victorioso contra Kai, en las ruinas extraordinarias de lo que había sido su batalla hasta ese momento.

Momotaro ya se veía llamar héroe, y era una idea que le gustaba mucho.

Si hubiera realmente tenido un futuro, quería que fuera grande.

Pero no quería detenerse en ese tipo de pensamientos, sólo quería adoptar la misma línea que había propuesto a Ryoutaro. Iba a pensar a lo que habría ocurrido ese día, sin pensar en lo que podía ser su futuro.

Y si al final no iba a tenerlo, no importaba.

Al menos, iba a dar su contribución, hasta el final.

Junto a Ryoutaro. Y a esa estúpida tortuga, a ese oso idiota, a ese niño molesto.

Suspiró, otra vez.

Iba a ser una victoria, no importaba lo que habría pasado.


End file.
